


Habits

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Romance, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: It's not an intricate design. If anything, quite the opposite. But the workmanship is fine and solid, sturdy though plain, and the metal glints pleasantly in the light. It slips on Yusuf's index finger like a dream.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 41
Kudos: 285





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I was like, married sex!!!
> 
> (Inspired by my realising, probably not for the first time, that Joe wears on his index finger a ring very much similar to the design a wedding ring might have in, say, the Middles Ages. Whatever. No big deal. *screams in gay*)

It's not an intricate design. If anything, quite the opposite. But the workmanship is fine and solid, sturdy though plain, and the metal glints pleasantly in the light. It slips on Yusuf's index finger like a dream.

Twilight is just settling into a pleasant darkness. Despite the temptation he knows Nicolò must feel to speak the rites he would have known in his first life, the script yet familiar, he follows Yusuf's recitation, the poem's verses still hanging in the air between them, with a sweet-voiced promise of eternity, simple and concise.

After, Nicolò hands him a bottle of wine, which he takes to drink several mouthfuls, his throat moving, warmth spreading. He passes it back for Nicolò to do the same before he discards it to the side, barely a quarter empty. Full dark has engulfed them, and Yusuf shivers, overwrought and overwhelmed.

Inside their cottage, as much a temporary home for them as any other room or building, they lie upon the mattress they share, their lone candle casting shadows across the room. Yusuf's ring catches every flicker and spark.

That night, Nicolò is wild above him, Yusuf's wrists held tightly in his wide palm, while his other hand clenches and unclenches at his hip, his waist, the small of his back, as Nicolò drives himself inside with thrust after thrust, his cock curving deliciously inside him.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Yusuf pants, canting his hips up into it, feverish and a little frayed around the edges. Gets his mouth kissed fiercely in return.

That night, _their_ night, Nicolò is not merciful with him. His back arches from the pleasure of it, and, by the end, his hips hitch upwards in a clumsy rhythm, struggling to hold on, but failing when Nicolò snakes his hand between them to stroke him hard and tight beneath the head where he's drooling in thick globs, even as he's relentlessly rolling his cock inside Yusuf.

They don't fall together, but Yusuf stretches his shoulders back, tight-gripped as he still is, and allows Nicolò to mouth at his cheek and the underside of his jaw as his hips drive home in bursts and gasps.

They carry on until dawn, all other responsibilities of house or head or soul forgotten, this one night solely theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were in any way curious, the poem Yusuf recites is by Abū Tammām (Ḥabīb ibn Aws al-Ṭā’ī). Thematically, there are others which would have fit better, but this is more, uh, realistic, I guess. Plus, dude was apparently a Muslim convert born to Christian parents, which was a coincidence I could not have foreseen. I realise this is inconsequential to my fic, but poetry is neat.
> 
> Kudos and comments are, of course, greatly appreciated, dear hearts! <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
